A Zodiac Debate
by Electronis Zappa
Summary: It's the night before Super Tuesday and Aubrey, Beca, Chloe,and Stacie talk about who they like and who they don't. Disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect
**Zap's Note** : So yeah, it's something I came up with last night. Basically Smeg had some stuff happen which explains which is why it's out now instead of when I wanted to get it out. It's set the night before Super Tuesday. Fair warning, republicans might not like this I don't own Pitch Perfect or the song Iron Man which is sung briefly at one point

 **Smeg's note:** Sorry it took so long for my part. Work was crazy last night, the intertubes were deflated at my house when I got home in the morning, and work was crazy again when I showed up. If Zap had gotten his way, it would have been out 12 hours ago. For my part, I'm sorry **.**

* * *

"So, tomorrow's primary day." Chloe said as the four girls ate dinner.

"Yeah, it's going to be interesting to see how things shake out." Stacie agreed, taking a sip of her water. Setting her bottle down she shook her head sadly as she added, "I'm just terrified that Drumpf is going to clean up and basically lock up the republican nomination. I don't understand what's happened to that party, they used to be better than this."

"Wait a minute, Drumpf? What the hell?" Beca asked finally joining the conversation. Swallowing the bite of food she'd almost choked on she looked at the girls sitting around the table from her in confusion and asked, "Did I miss something?"

"It was from Last Week Tonight, apparently it's his original family name before it was Anglicized." Aubrey explained. The blond rolled her eyes as she said, "They did a whole bit, 'Make Donald Drumpf' again."

"Sorry I missed it. I was caught up working on things with Legacy wasn't I?" Beca asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah you were." Chloe confirmed. With a slightly apologetic look on her face she added, "I think it got deleted, but it's like ondemand and on HBOGo, you know, there's all kinds of ways to see it."

"No worries, I'll see it. So who's everyone supporting?" Beca asked as she waved it off.

"I'm feeling the Bern." Chloe said, picking at her salad, looking up when Aubrey made sounds of disapproval. Even though she probably could guess the answer, Chloe still smiled sweetly as she asked, "What don't you like about Bernie baby?"

"His millennial supporters and their Hillary hatred. I mean, don't get me wrong, I like Bernie I do, it's just… Some of his fans make it hard to support him." Aubrey said, trying not to grind their teeth or get snappy with Chloe.

"Sweetie, we're millennials." Stacie pointed out. Casting one of Beca's formerly trademarked smirks at the blond that basically all four of them used now fairly regularly she asked in a slightly teasing voice, "You're not just supporting Hillary because she's a woman are you? Being gay and all."

"Of course not. They're both qualified, they're both great candidates, I just don't like it when Bernie's fans throw shade on Hillary. Republicans, they're fair game." Aubrey said defensively, pointing her fork at both Stacie and Chloe for emphasis.

"Like how Ted Cruz is the Zodiac Killer." Chloe added with a giggle.

"Not that I'm defending him or anything, because yeah, he's a horrible human being." Stacie chimed in before continuing, "But you do realize Cruz either wasn't born or a baby when the murders occurred right?"

"Heavy boots of lead, fills his victims full of dread. Running as fast as they can, Iron Man lives again." Beca sings, as her girlfriends' eyes turn to her. With the gaze of all four of them on her she just shrugged and said, "Uncle Zack says it's time travel and he's probably Jack the Ripper too. He also says that nobody who's had a Comedy Central Roast should be President, with the sole exception of Bob Saget."

"He's got a point." Stacie said, nodding as she laughed. After her chuckles died out she tilted her head to the side for a second before she asked, "In the end it doesn't matter if we're with her or if we feel the Bern, what's important is that if either Drumpf or the Zodiac Killer wins in November, we're crashing with Amy's family in Launceston right?"

"Agreed" Aubrey, Beca, and Chloe said at the same time.

"And besides," Chloe said with another giggle before continuing, "As long as he continues to admit he's the Zodiac Killer, I'll keep believing it!"

"Whoa, hold up. When did he admit to it?" Aubrey asked, feeling suddenly vastly behind in this conversation which was, or should have been, her area of expertise.

"He admits every time he talks and doesn't deny it." Chloe said, smirking at the blond before taking a bite of food with a smug look on her face.

"See. Uncle Zack is right. It's gotta be time travel." Beca said with a smirk.


End file.
